Love and Secrets
by Nalbyismylife
Summary: Kendra confesses to Warren that she likes him and they begin a secret relationship, but what happens when Kendra and Warren go to Graulas for a spell that will change their family's minds about their relationship? Will Fablehaven be on the brink of destruction - again? Kendra/Warren. My first Fablehaven fic so please review. NO FLAMES


**Title: Love and Secrets**

**Summary: Kendra confesses to Warren that she likes him and they begin a secret relationship, but what happens when Kendra and Warren go to Graulas for a spell that will change their family's minds about their relationship? Will Fablehaven be on the brink of destruction - _again_? **

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing(s): Kendra/Warren, mentioning of Kendra/Gavin **

**Genre(s): Romance, Adventure, Suspense **

* * *

><p>It was Christmas at Fablehaven and Kendra could feel the atmosphere in the air, it even felt like the holidays. The ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow and she wished that she wasn't going to Wyrmroost that evening.<p>

Even in the afternoon, the sky was getting dark. After lunch, Kendra went upstairs to pack her bags. Seth had gone to the edge of the woods to visit Newel and Doren, so Kendra was alone when Warren came in. "You ready to do this?" he asked.

"No," Kendra said. At Warren's sympathetic look, she added, "But I'll go if they need me."

"Your talents have helped us before in the past," Warren admitted, sitting down on the side of Kendra's bed. "I have faith in you, Kendra. I'm your protector for this mission but I doubt you'll need me." He smiled and Kendra felt her heart flutter.

"Warren," she said hesitantly, ignoring her instincts that were screaming _Bad, bad idea_. "I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything," he said. "You can trust me."

"I..." Kendra tried to get up the courage to be honest. After all that she had been through, all that she had accomplished, this was hard for her? "I like you, Warren."

Warren grinned and Kendra couldn't help but find it atttractive. "I like you, too, Kendra."

"No," Kendra forced herself to say. "I mean I _like_ like you."

His smile disappeared. "Kendra, I can't-"

"I kissed you when you were an albino," Kendra confessed. "You don't remember?"

Warren shook his head. "You know I don't remember anything from that time-"

"You smiled at me," Kendra said, tears filling her eyes. "You did."

"Kendra..."

They were kissing then, before Kendra could figure out who had kissed who. Warren held her close, their lips brushing together in a slow, deep kiss. Kendra wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms around her waist.

And then Warren pulled away, gasping. "Kendra. We can't - we can't be together."

Tears filled Kendra's eyes. "But you kissed me back," she protested.

"I - I'm sorry," Warren said, getting up and quickly leaving the room.

Would he tell Grandma and Grandpa what happened? Surely not. As she told herself this, Kendra packed her bags, trying to hold in her tears.

* * *

><p>The plane ride was awkward, especially since Kendra had to sit between Tanu and Warren. The Samoan had fallen asleep instantly, leaving Kendra and Warren to talk. "Warren-" she started.<p>

"No," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I...I shouldn't have run off like that. I was startled."

"I'm sorry," Kendra apologized.

"Don't be."

"Why?" asked Kendra.

"Because I like you, too," Warren admitted.

A burst of joy filled Kendra that felt impossible since they were on their way to a suicide mission. She smiled at him and Warren smiled back. Kendra wanted to kiss him, but they were on a plane full of people, even if most were sleeping. "No one will like this," Kendra remembered.

"I know," Warren said. "We'll have to sneak around for now, until we decide who we can tell. I hope you don't mind too much."

"I understand." Kendra's smiled widened. "So we can be together?"

"I would like that," Warren said. He took Kendra's hand and Kendra rested her head on his shoulder. "But what about Gavin? I thought you liked him."

"I did," Kendra admitted. "But I barely ever get to see him." She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep with her head on Warren's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it! This was my first Fablehaven fic and I'm only on <em>Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary<em> at the part where Seth sneaks out of the knapsack into the sanctuary to look for the voices so no spoilers please if you review :) I do know Gavin is Navarog though. And also NO FLAMES but constructive criticism is encouraged. **


End file.
